


Holding Tight

by aban_ataashi



Series: A Little Bit Of Sunlight (Desta's Story) [11]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: After a long time of traveling on their own, Desta and Aloth reunite.(for the kiss prompt: Throwing Their Arms Around The Other Person, Holding Them Close While They Kiss)
Relationships: Aloth Corfiser/The Watcher
Series: A Little Bit Of Sunlight (Desta's Story) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Holding Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisuAlto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/gifts).



Desta bounces on the balls of her feet, craning her neck as she scans the crowd around her. The docks are busy today, full of sailors and merchants and travelers, but she is only looking for one face in particular.

How long has it been since she last saw Aloth? Only five months? It feels like much longer. It’s always a pain when they have to part for so long. They try to travel together whenever they can, but sometimes… well, sometimes reports of Leaden Key agents in the north come in at the same time as reports of pirate raids in the south, and there’s really nothing else to be done.

But now they’re _finally_ in the same city at the same time. Or they will be, as soon as Aloth arrives. Desta sweeps her eyes over the crowd again, hoping the ship didn’t encounter any delays because she really can’t stand the thought of waiting another day-

And then she breaks into a grin as she finally finds what she has been searching for. At the other end of the docks, Aloth navigates his way through the crowd, a dark blue cloak wrapped around his shoulders, his long hair pulled back from his face. His brow is set in concentration as he glances at the people around him; he has not seen her yet, Desta realizes.

_“Aloth!”_

He looks up at the sound of his name, and a smile spreads across his face as he catches sight of Desta. Without wasting another second, Desta begins pushing through the crowd in his direction, and as soon as they are within reach they meet with an embrace.

“I’ve missed you-” she starts to say, pulling away, but Aloth surprises her by moving with her and tilting his head to catch her lips in a kiss. Whatever words Desta had are immediately forgotten, and she returns the kiss happily, wrapping her arms so tightly around Aloth that his feet are lifted off the ground.

When they break away, Aloth’s ears are a bright red, and he lets out a self-conscious laugh. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“Too long,” Desta replies with a grin, and takes his hand in hers. “We have a lot of catching up to do.”


End file.
